


"I'll take your mood swings, I'll dig a hole in your dishonesty, I'll knee down in your company but baby, don't you lie to me!"

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: Basically the Vanity break-up then eventual make up fic no one asked for.





	"I'll take your mood swings, I'll dig a hole in your dishonesty, I'll knee down in your company but baby, don't you lie to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off from 2 weeks after breaking up and will play out what happens whilst they're on their break and will eventually make things up - will be a few chapters.

It had been 2 weeks since Vanessa moved out of Jacobs Fold and back to Tug Ghyll. Well, 2 weeks, 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes and 120,9600 seconds to be precise, not that Charity had been counting or anything. 

She was drunk, upset and devastated. She’d made the biggest mistake of her life, she’d thrown away the best relationship she’s ever had, all just to make a bit of cash. Yellow by Coldplay was playing on repeat and she was sat at the bar of the Woolpack clutching a pint glass full of Whiskey in one hand and Vanessa’s engagement ring in the other. 

The day Vanessa had moved out, Paddy had been helping Chas tidy up the glasses left on the tables outside the pub when Paddy found Charity sat on the floor against the wall, fresh from just seeing Vanessa move out of the home they shared together. Paddy had spotted her and brought her back to the pub to stay for a while until she eventually starts to feel better. Charity had left Moses and Noah living at Jacobs Fold with Faith for the time being. 

The pub was silent, but at this precise moment it was being filled with Coldplay playing very loud. It wasn’t playing one song then another. It was just one song. One song. On repeat. Yellow. The song that defined the only person she’d ever truly loved. 

“Right Charity I understand you’re upset still but you won’t find what you’re looking for at the bottom of a beer glass”, Chas said walking out to the bar to see the state her cousin was in currently.

“What if I’m looking for a beer mat?” Charity slurred, laughing at herself before taking another swig of her beer glass that contained Whiskey. 

“Charity for the love of God can you turn this song off! I’ve been trying to get Eve to sleep for about 3 hours”.

“Turn it off, don’t turn it off, it’s not gonna change anything is it!” Charity slurred back to Chas before tripping over and passing out on the seat in one of the booths. 

Chas went over to the sound system and turned off Chris Martin. She nipped into the back room to retrieve a blanket before going back and draping it over her drunk, passed out cousin. “Everything will work out in the end Charity, I promise”, Chas said before kissing her on the side of her head and making her way through the pub back behind the bar towards the stairs, stopping briefly to switch of the last few remaining lights off on her way past. 

Over at Tug Ghyll, Vanessa was in her old room lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling. She hadn’t wanted to move out of Jacob’s Fold, and she didn’t hate Charity. She was just mad at her, so, so mad. Don’t get her wrong, she could deal with Charity at her moodiest – she was an expert in that field. She loves Charity and probably always will. She loves lots of things about Charity and yes, Charity had lied to her about things in the past, but she always came clean after a few days or a week, regardless of how much crap was going on in the family at the time, but this time, this time was different. What Charity had done was not only illegal, but she had lied to Vanessa about it for ages, since about December time. It was now November the following year from that December – almost a year Charity had been lying to her. 

Vanessa replayed the scene when she had questioned Charity about why she had lied to her for so long, in her head. 

“Right are you going to explain to me why you were a part of this scam or not?”

“Babe, come on, I was doing it for us, for our little family, to make us have a better lifestyle and honestly babe I don’t why your kicking off about this, it’s not like anybody got hurt”

“That’s not an explanation Charity! It’s an excuse! You’ve been involved in a scam for almost a year and you never stopped to think about telling me, you just decided to lie about it.

“Babe, it’s always better to lie than to have a complicated discussion! And I have done a scam before, I’ve done loads you know I have; I mean you were part of the last one!”

“That isn’t the issue here! You didn’t even stop to think how that previous scam with Mike and the Haulage Company Contracts had affected me. You lied to me then too when you told me you had everything under control when you didn’t, you’re so closed off I never know what you’re feeling, ever. I love you to pieces Charity I really do but this isn’t going to work between us if I can’t trust you to tell me things”. I don’t think we should be together any more, I think we need to take a break, I need to re-evaluate our relationship, you need to think about what you really want Charity, petty, stupid, get rich quick schemes, or me and Johnny”. 

“No babe, please don’t do this, Vanessa please don’t go, Vanessa, Ness!”

Charity lets go of Vanessa’s arms and Vanessa places her engagement ring on the kitchen counter and takes Johnny back to Tug Ghyll and leaves Jacobs Fold. Charity freezes staring at the door, as she just watched the love of her life walk out of their home. 

Vanessa was still replaying the last conversation she’d had with Charity in her head whilst tears streamed down her face. Still staring at the ceiling in her old room back at her old house. 

Vanessa averted her eyes away from the ceiling briefly to look around the room. There were still boxes of hers and Johnny’s things that they took to Jacobs Fold, in the corner of the room. The bedspread was still the god-awful leopard print one that Tracy had left on the bed when she’d kicked Kerry out. She had been to work since she’d broken up with Charity, but it was quiet, and so was she, which was out of character for Vanessa. She turned over on the bed to lay on her side and cried until she was defeated by sleep.


End file.
